


New Beast

by PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986), Silvergolddragon, UmaDengeki_sen



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/pseuds/PhantomBrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/pseuds/UmaDengeki_sen
Summary: summary inside with no pairing as far as I know just sibling relationships





	New Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/gifts), [PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts).



Naruto Yugioh- New Beast  
Summary:

After the Ceremonial Duel the Pharaoh is taken back in time split and reborn in Naruto as twin brothers. Or more specifically a brother and a sister turned brother in a long lost and forgotten village hidden under the sands.  
Meanwhile Yugi is turning into pure energy and into a tail beast upsetting the balance in his world.

As the two worlds draw ever closer and the two start to leak into the other what will our heroes do when the world of Game and the world of Shinobi collide with a bang?

Prologue

“Silent Magician attack his life points directly!” a young voice called out in a dimly lit temple underground where a group of people were currently in the once undisturbed temple. Eleven people stood in the temple two on a dais finishing their battle of separation the other nine on the ground watching the ball of light in slow motion hitting the figure on the left while the young one on the right just realized what he had done as the right figure's points dropped down to zero. 

‘What… What have i done?!’ The smaller boy on the dias asked himself as he looked to the proud and taller boy across from him who had lost with a smile on his face.

NS

Four figures were on a hill three crouching over one who laid very still. “No no Kami no!” The blonde of the group shouted his blue eyes holding back tears as the pink haired girl and an older woman just watched in sorrow. ‘Gara you can't just leave us yet.’ the blond thought.

“Naruto…” the pink one said but trailed off shaking her head.

YGO

“Yugi… a champion does not belong on his knees.” a baritone voice said as the small male Yugi looked up at his counterpart carrying salty tears.

“But look at what i have done Yami… i'm sending you away…” Yugi choked out as Yami smiled sadly as well. 

“You set me free from darkness Yugi and have taught me many things i didn't have before now. You taught me compassion and teamwork.” Yami said as he glanced at everyone else in the room bring his voice down to a low whisper. 

“This will not be good bye but an until next time that maybe longer then either of us are willing to wait for but must Aibou.” Yami said to Yugi before handing back the Duel Disk on his arm to Yugi the deck still inside walking up to the doors and looking determinedly at the glowing eye.

“I am the son of Aknamkanon, my name is Atemu!”

NS 

“What do you need Granny?” Naruto asked the older woman with pleading eyes. 

“I need you to put your hands on top of mine so i can perform the jutsu to save Gara's life.” The old woman said as the pink girl knew exactly what jutsu she was going to use. Naruto nodded placing his hands on top of the old woman's green glowing hands that were on the laying teen's chest as she performed the jutsu to Gara's body.

YGO

Yugi and the gag watched the doors close before the temple started to shake and tremble “Run for it!” As they ran Yugi could have sworn he saw a symbol in the last pulse of light on the eye… it had looked like a leaf.

NS

In the shadows of the trees as the celebration of the the revitalised Gara two figures watched around their necks were henti with the Eye of Horus stamped in the metal colored in gold. “Everything is as the Prophecy says brother…” one of the figures said crouching down showing pale skin in the shadows while his brother had tanned skin and slightly taller. 

“We follow the blonde and blue eyed one with the leaf band brother… he is the one of nine…” the tanned skinned male said.


End file.
